transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Board Archive October 2029
October 1, 2029 Personnel Update (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! STATUS ALERT. AEROSPACE: 'Firebee Wing' DESIGNATION: LONG-RANGE SPACE RECON DETAIL: Vanquish (W.L.) - DECEASED, Airhead (Gunner) - DECEASED, Stormwind (Navigation) - DECEASED, Rotorforce (Recon) - DECEASED, Jetjack (Warrior) - DECEASED, Bombtrack (Communications) - DECEASED LAST KNOWN COORDINATES: LYGIAN SYSTEM STATUS: -RETIRED- UPDATE: INVESTIGATION PENDING. Retrieval Orders (Ramjet) From the desk of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: citizens@empire.decepticon.mil RE: RETRIEVAL OF FIREBEE WING "The six-man squad of Firebee Wing, our Long-Range Space Recon team, has been terminated due to unknown causes. Fleet (W.L. - Zulu Wing), I am commanding you to assemble a retrieval team to find the remains of Firebee Wing and return them to Cybertron for a proper state recycling with full honors. Any information gathered in regards to their destruction will be highly valued." "..and take Blueshift with you so he stays out of trouble." Spacebridge to Regret (Wiretap) The magenta and blue-grey Decepticon weasel designated 'Wiretap' appears on screen. The ermine cassette warrior pauses, and begin to speak, revealing sharp little teeth as she does. "First; I'd like to apologize for the tardiness of this report, I required additional time to gather the appropriate data. A few cycles ago, Ramjet, Catechism, Fleet, and myself were on a recon near Crystal City. We followed a pair of Terran exosuits intending on using the spacebridge to get to the Nepsa System." "The spacebridge malfunctioned under unknown circumstances; We were all transported to a long-forgotten outpost, and were met by two ancient Seeker-model Decepticons, designated Desolon and Subponor. We were attacked by a variety of turbowolf-creature, and in the confusion, some escaped via the partially-functional space bridge, only to be replaced by the Autobots Grimlock and Quickswitch. Subponor was dragged away by the wolves, after sacraficing his own parts to repair the bridge. Guided by Desolon, we braved the wilds of the planetoid and were eventually able to procure the parts required to repair the space bridge." "Desolon returned with us, and I reccomend he undergo a detailed systems check, as well as general upgrades to current Decepticon Seeker standards. Desolon: I reccomend you review the contents of the archives, much has changed since you were home. Wiretap, out." (And in case anyone forgot, Wiretap is a chick.) October 2, 2029 SPECIAL MISSIONS: Darklab-5 (Ramjet) >> Responded to distress call at Imperial Research Station, Darklab-5 with fellow Commander Soundwave. >> Decepticon population wiped out by cosmic devastation (see: attached report). Heavy structural damage to remains has made recycling impossible. >> Autobot involvement forced destruction of research facility. >> Black Box Data has been recovered. See following report. >> Personnel records for Arachnae, Catechism, and Fleet have been adjusted for commendations for valorous actions during sustained firefight with Autobot interceptors. BLACK BOX: Darklab-5 (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: command-list@command.decepticon.mil RE: Darklab-5 BLACK BOX Contents "Lords and fellow Commanders," "Ajax, Commander of Darklab-5 has reported that the destruction of the K'Tor Cluster has resulted in an ion storm that has traveled across subspace slipstream, destroying several worlds in the process. Planet Creon, noted for it being the reappearance of a revived Piranacon, was one of the worlds annihilated by the Ion Storm. With every stellar body claimed by the Ion Storm, it unleashes a ripple-effect of cosmic radiation that grows more devastating with each star destroyed." "Ajax's scientists have advised him that the path of the slipstream route the Ion Storm travels places it directly in the path of Cybertron. If the storm's effects upon Darklab-5 and its detail are any indication, Cybertron will rent asunder and any upon it will be irrevocably terminated. In lieu of possible abandonment at your command, Emperor, I am placing the entire fleet on red alert and readying all offworld installations for intake of the Empire." "Commander Ajax terminated before retrieval team could reach him." ALERT: Imperial Fleet (Ramjet) From the files of Ramjet! FROM: ramjet@aerospace.decepticon.mil TO: airgroup-list@aerospace.decepticon.mil RE: ALERT: Imperial Fleet "Alert status for the Decepticon Fleet has been raised to full red alert for all galaxy sectors. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." "All grounded transport is to be moved from cold to warm and moved to launchpads. Standby for further instruction." October 4, 2029 Aquittalessense (Rippersnapper) ~Handheld self recording of Rippersnapper~ "Listen up you primative screwballs. Mission with a deadline so pay attention and take notes. It's going to get complicated. Soundwave needs some parts to mass produce Cerebro shells. Here's the list: 1. Chips. Lots of em... and I don't mean Doritos you fat afts. The R..... yeay... the RX15 kind. What a dumb name for chips... Alright 2: Wires. Lots of em. And 3: Microprocessors... And... gears it... other stuff... but that's the top priority stuff. Cerebro shell junk. To make enough to implant in a whole line of Halloween costumes for the earth germ brats. Military and Aerospace. You laserbrains get to play fetch for all this stuff and I get to to, but make sure you don't blow up everything we steal... This is for the win. Take over the brains of the terran brats while their out hunting for a sugar high by hiding their ugly faces under masks. Do it right or I'll laugh at you for a week and then gnaw off faces at random... You 'shift brothers, don't go stealing Doritos when I already told ya we need the technical kind. They don't make the same crunching noise. That's it. Get to work, rust buckets! I'll be around for calling to come mission raid with any of you. Findings on Mutant Ice Spider (Sunder) A Sweep appears on the monitor. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. Revenant has been examining the piece of mutant spider from Darklab-5, and comparing results to tests conducted on a normal Nepsan Ice spider. So far as we are able to determine, the spider was not taken aboard Darklab-5 by any Decepticons. Nor was it captured recently from the Nepsan Ice Tunnel where its kind is native. The beasts release a particular pheromone when captured, which I did not detect either on Darklab-5, or in the tunnel on a subsequent visit, which Revenant and myself investigated to follow a lead. It was further determined that someone engineered the creature to be TransOrganic, with Cybertronian components. The short list of suspects would naturally include the Quintessons, given their long history with experimentation in that field. However, this would not rule out a new player who may be continuing their work. And it is also clear that the spider arrived on the space station in the ion storm itself, and was somehow resistant to the effects of the radiation that fried Darklab-5 and killed its inhabitants. Revenant and I will continue, as ordered by Lord Cyclonus, to investigate and keep updated on the matter. Be assured, we will get to the bottom of this. Sunder out." Cybertronian Heat Ratio (Geo) Text-Only, sent to all military personnel: With Lord Galvatron's permission, I will be verifying and double-checking the findings of the Autobot Telestar, on Cybertron's seismological makeup in regards to increasing surface temperature. If other information is true, and there is a rather odd chain-reaction happening with the ion storm slipstream, this may be a way that we can track the ion storm's progress. With the permission of Lord Galvatron, and Engineering, I will begin reassinging non-essential seismological equipment to Cybertron for reconfiguration and reassignment. Essential seismological equipment will continue to service Earth in the search for appropriate activity from which to draw Energon. The End. ORDERS: Prevent Cybertron's Destru (Galvatron) The Decepticons and Autobots will work together to find a way to 1. ignite Cybertron's engines and 2. pilot into the space bridge to move the planet to a position safe from the system's impending supernova. This is the number one priority for the entire faction. Decepticon and Autobot scientists will congregate at Six Lasers' conference center in order to work out and refine the process. Other Decepticons: step up off-world (/not/ Earth) raiding of energon, as well as whatever other materials our scientists request. Again: this is our number one priority. Nothing is more important than preserving /my/ homeworld. We have one week. Galvatron October 5, 2029 Operation: Safe Harbour (Cyclonus) OPERATION: Safe Harbour PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: Removal of Cybertron to safe location from Ion Storms via Space Bridge and Planetary Engines ASSIGNMENT 1: Troops to locate and secure planetary engine room using data from 2006 expedition (OOC - ask Blueshift, Arachnae or Durango) ASSIGNMENT 2: MSE to liaise with Autobot scientists at Six Lasers to develop and place Space Bridges for planetary move. Exit point to be identified and prepared. (OOC - ask Scrapper, Soundwave or Shockwave) ASSIGNMENT 3: Operations and Aerospace to assist manual handling of technology AND to raid offworld for additional energon. The Autobots will be forced to accept energy taken from other worlds to save our own. (OOC - ask Onslaught or Ramjet or heck, anyone!) MISSION DEADLINE: One solar week - critical NOTES: There is to be NO truce in effect. Working with the Autobots on scientific matters only. Any troopers to be found consorting with the enemy on a matter not relating to this operation will be shown the error of their ways via disembowelment. ADDITIONAL: Any and all orders can be countermanded by those relating to Operation: Puppeteer's Gambit Femax Raid (Fleet) A pale yellow and ice blue Seeker appears on-screen. Those who bother to learn how to tell one Seeker from another may recognize this one as Fleet. "Wing Leader Fleet, reporting. Darkwing and I travelled to the planet Femax in order to gather lead sulfide crystals, which are common on that world.* To avoid the expenditure of unnecessary energon, we at first attempted to... negotiate with the natives." The Seeker makes an expression of distaste. "However, they quickly proved far too primitive to deal with, and we instead gathered the crystals directly, although some damage was caused by a very large, organic primate of some sort." "The mission was a complete success, despite the moderate damage. What is more, we were actually assisted by the Autobot Sky Lynx, who has demonstrated not only a willingness to strip undeveloped primitives of their unused resources for use by Cybertron, but was even willing to kill the primate that troubled us, despite the fact that we were able to neither confirm nor deny whether or not the creature possessed intelligence. Given that it was organic, I would say probably not." "Others may find the knowledge that Sky Lynx is willing to go against long held Autobot 'ideals' in the protection of Cybertron to be useful." "Wing Leader Fleet, out." ((Fleet's player is assuming that if lead sulfide crystals can be eaten by Transformers, they can also be converted into energy by Transformers. Otherwise, Fleet just went through a lot of trouble to gather a tasty dish for Galvatron that goes well with a savory mercury sauce.)) SPECIAL MISSIONS: O-Part Recovery (Ramjet) THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN HIGH PRIORITY BY DECEPTICON COMMAND. "The following report outlines an away mission by SPECIAL MISSIONS parameters." DATA: Galaxy Spacebridge Construction requires the use of O-PARTS to function. The last of the Empire's supply of O-PARTS was aboard Firebee Wing's Corvette . Contact with Firebee Wing was lost on Galactic Date 10-1-2029. Distress call intercepted on Galactic Date 10-3-2029 revealed was under attack by the Plague, a rogue spacefleet of cannibal Junkions inflicted with a strain of Cosmic Rust. Tracers on O-PART Cargo has been traced to the Plague Command Carrier . DATA: Empire cannot sustain a sustained fight on Plague forces during its emergency status of offworld evacuation. Covert operation required with maximum firepower to increase chances of mission success. Dinobot Assault Team enlisted. OBJECTIVE 1: Take to infiltrate Plague Command Carrier in the Lygian System and retrieve O-PARTS. OBJECTIVE 2: Recover any surviving units of Firebee Wing. OBJECTIVE 3: Terminate Plague Leader Captain E-RAR with extreme prejudice. OBJECTIVE 4: Screw over the Dinobots. PERMANENT ROSTER: D: Ramjet (Leader), Catechism, Fleet, Reflector, Dirge, Thrust. A: Grimlock, Swoop. ADDITIONAL SPECIALISTS: To Be Determined. "If I do not return from the Lygian Sector, send a rescue team. No. Seriously. Ramjet out." OOC: See +tpinfo for more details! October 6, 2029 Inadvertant Message (Desolon) "Okay..good. Videocorder works. So...hello, future me." He waves. "I've been back on Cybertron for roughly fifteen cycles, and it's... changed. Much has changed. Some cities are still beautiful, including the last of the neutrals. Our holdings have grown considerably, but our architecture is...lacking." He scoffs. "Command has passed from Straxus to an upstart gladiator named Megatron, which is hilarious to think about. Megatron is now some alter-personality named Galvatron, whom I have yet to meet. Seems a rather angry sort, though." He leans back a little bit in his chair. "I have yet to be assigned, or even evaluated past a general medical checkup. Efficiency has been...eroded, it seems, over the years. I believe my division..Aerospace, is being headed by some random soldier named Ramjet, who probably wouldn't have passed for a wing commander back in the day. We'll see how this turns out. There are a few oth--" Here, another voice can be heard off-camera. "Hey! Hurry it up! Other people have to file their reports too, ya know!" Desolon blinks, and looks off-camera. ".....reports?" "Yeah, reports! What else would you use the bulletin terminal for?" Desolon turns back towards the camera, and stares. Momentarily, he breaks out of it, and shouts back off-screen. "Who the heck made the bulletin terminal video capable?!? Whatever happened to good old text messaging?!?" He turns back to the camera, waves sheepishly, and bolts off in the other direction. After a minute, a small neon-purple seeker takes a seat in front of the camera, and begins his report on that day's salvage mission in the Inconsequentia Quadrant. Despoilers of War (Hun-Grrr) The grim visage of Hun-Grrr appears on screen. His helmet is dented from a barrage of gunfire, but his expression is triumphant. "Using the Despoiler, I attacked a well-known shipping lane in deep space. I was interupted by that braggart moron SCATTERSHOT, but I, HUN-GRRR was the VICTOR! I fought him off, and with no more distractions, the shipping lane was MINE to reap as I saw fit. The ships and thier cargo I claim for te Decepticon cause, but thier FUEL, once transformed into Energon, is MINE and mine alone! Hun-Grrr OUT!" October 8, 2029 SPECIAL MISSIONS: O-Part Recovery (Ramjet) UPDATE. OBJECTIVE 1.. COMPLETE OBJECTIVE 2.. COMPLETE OBJECTIVE 3.. COMPLETE OBJECTIVE 4.. COMPLETE MISSION RATING: SA "Ha ha ha ha!" October 9, 2029 Analysis request (Catechism) Catechism appears, rather banged up and holding a section of what appears to be a huge, glowing pear. Extrapolating from that chunk she's holding, the entire pear would easily be much larger than her jet mode. She asks, "Could MSE or, ah, anyone with scientific prowess, really, please run an analysis on this glowing space pear sample and see if we can make energon out of it? Thank you." Catechism and the Giant Pear wink out. The Color Of Space (Fleet) The yellow and blue form of Fleet appears on the monitor. "Investigated a downed meteorite and retrieved a sample." He places... something on the counter next to him. However, something about the nature of the object cannot be processed by the recorder, and the whatever it is seems to be digitally blocked out. "There's something strange about it... somehow the color and light it emits doesn't work the way color and light should. That's about all I could tell you, however. You'll need to have a scientist analyze it to get a clearer idea of what's going on." He frowns and pokes at the blocked out area of the screen, and adds, "I believe, however, that it may be... puce." He removes the object from sight, and the monitor clears up. "The sample is being dropped off in medical. During its retrieval, I encountered mild EDC... presence. I wouldn't really call it resistance." He frowns. "I had not been aware that the EDC was working with Quintessons. Obviously, things have changed while I was away." "Fleet out." And the screen turns blank. October 10, 2029 Warning: Nightbeat (Shockwave) Be aware: the Autobot Nightbeat has defied our agreement, the principles of self-preservation, and common sense. Autobot Kup and I witnessed his sabotage of one of the three spacebridges under construction in the Proxima system, specifically the Mia bridge. Nightbeat escaped after damaging the spacebridge, which was under construction at the time. The Autobots have determined to arrest him when they find him. If you find him first, eliminate him. End of line. October 11, 2029 Weed infestation of Dyson Ring (Sunder) A Sweep appears on the monitor. But which one? "Sunder reporting. Revenant and myself have been busy repairing damaged control mechanisms on the Dyson Ring, and we have discovered that a large infestation of a sort of sentient algae similar to seaweed is blocking many of the irrigation pipes. It attacks anything that comes near it, and apparently has also managed to make the creatures of this place defend it when it is under attack. I have obtained a sample, which I have left in a plastic bag in NCC's Medical Ward, for analysis. Perhaps further examination and study of the organism will tell us how best to destroy it. In the meantime, I have requested that Astrotrain bring a significant payload of the herbicide known as RoundUp™ to the Dyson Ring, to begin the eradication of the pest. Sunder out." October 12, 2029 Istoral Trench sortie (Catechism) Catechism appears, battered and crushed but her spirits intact. Two suns shine in the background, and she reports as the proud and defiant Decepticon that she is, "Cybertron Occupation Commander Catechism, reporting, and let me tell you, I am thrilled to be reporting from Cybertron!" She grins widely, a gesture which curiously contains zero mirth and an awful lot of unspoken menace. "Piranacon attacked right when the rest of the madness went down. Blueshift, a Sweep (Maybe Sunder?), Fulcrum, Astrotrain, Onslaught, and I were able to hold him off and force him to demerge. Piranacon claimed that the Quintessons have galaxy-jumping technology, the ability to leave this galaxy and visit others, something no known culture has verifiably proven yet. He also showed a strong desire to breach into Cybertron's underground. When demerged, Snaptrap said that he wished to die a Decepticon, among Decepticons. Onslaught and I decided it would be more useful to take Snaptrap and the other Seacons captive for later questioning. Snaptrap thanked us for our 'mercy'." Catechism laughs heartily and unpleasantly. "Cybertron prevails. Catechism, out." Her image winks out. Back the Decepticon spinny. October 13, 2029 MSE Overview (Scrapper) We have two main projects in the works, femmes and gentlemechs, as well as several tertiary projects. 1. First and foremost is the construction of the Absolution. Work ceased during the threat to Cybertron since that had the higher priority, but we will be once again resuming work on the vessel. I've diverted various shuttles back to the dwarf planet Pluto to assist with the work. Unless other issues get in the way, I expect to have the ship fully operation by the end of the astro month, and ready for test runs prior to that. 2. Just as important as the Absolution is the new location of Cybertron: 2a. We have a pair of stars for Cybertron to orbit around. This means power! Once we have solar plants spanning Decepticon territory on Cybertron (soon to expand, right Operations?), then raids Earthside will be less critical. MSE agents are to immediately begin scouting out areas for these plants and the required defensive structures to protect them. 2b. As we are in a new neighborhood, this brings additional avenues of opportunity. MSE would like to formally request that Aerospace and DCI undertake scouting missions to see what planets and nearby systems are worthy of conquering. In our own solar system, the planetoids Mia, Dis, and Tria appear promising. MSE will work in conjunction with the aforementioned Decepticon agencies to assist them with this matter. 3. The space-yacht won by Galvatron at the last Olympics has been reconfigured as ordered. It has two transformation modes. A harmless space-yacht, and a thin but sleek pirate ship. What do you want us to do with it, Command? If we are planning to go cruising for femmes, please note I will need at least 7200 astro-seconds of warning to install the femme magnet. 4. Although our focus has been on Cybertron of late, our situation on Earth is not good. It is inefficient to keep New Crystal City in its shark form indefinitely. As well, she still bears the scars of several of her earlier attacks. Command, are we planning any major operations on that planet to reestablish our hold there? - Scrapper ORDERS (Galvatron) "DECEPTICONS. WE HAVE TRIUMPHED. "Cybertron is safe. We are now in the system of /ALPHA CENTAURI/ -- but in moving our world, it has... changed. These changes are to be mapped out and recorded. /All/ cartography units are to consider this mission their top priority. "The Autobots will no doubt be doing the same. We must discover the secrets our world hides before them. INTELLIGENCE: Do whatever it takes to keep them from mapping the planet before us -- and whatever information they have, /take it/, whether by radio-taps or just /beating/ it out of them. "As you all know -- I am now the /leader/ of the Quintessons, having conquered the oafish, overconfident Primanoctus. MILITARY, SWEEPS and AEROSPACE: I now control many worlds. Harvest them, and ensure that any /insurrection/ is /subjugated/. Do so with /extreme prejudice/. If anyone -- Quintessons, Autobots, Donuts, anyone -- interferes, /terminate them/. "The Sharkticon legions will, for the time being, serve as /manual labor/ for ENGINEERING in the construction of /my/ glorious starship, the Absolution. With their labor and the resources we /take/ from the worlds now in my hands, I expect /results/ quickly. "Finally, Cybertron has... hh.. /new neighbors/. They will respect our dominance or die at the hands of my legions. Remember this. "All other missions -- continue apace. I have brought us forward, Decepticons. And I will personally kill anyone whose sloth holds us back. "Galvatron out." October 14, 2029 DPUWT-600-8-105 (Shockwave) Decepticon Personnel Update Wideband Text (DPUWT) 600-8-105 Personnel - General Originating Department: Military Operations/Logistics/Supply Department Author: Shockwave UNCLASSIFIED DPUWT-600-8-105 The cartographic division has completed re-mapping Cybertron's accessable regions. Surface mapping was performed from orbit via space telescope with additional detail investigated by survey teams. Underground survey teams led by myself accounted for the limited percentage of safe and usable subsurface volume. Completeness of the project was necessarily limited by safety concerns inside the planet. As always, the majority of Cybertron's interior by volume remains unmapped due to difficulty in survey teams reaching, surviving and returning from the deep interior. The new map is available from the Office of Maps and Charts as file 20310-0300. Classified updates to be distributed on a need-to-know basis. END OF LINE October 15, 2029 Intelligence Op (Soundwave) ENCRYTPED FOR DCI CLEARANCE LEVEL GAMMA Operation: Heavy Metal Skirmish (Covert, Destruction) Mission Location: Peoria, Illinois, United States of America, North America, Earth Primary Objective: Test and record EDC/Autobot response time to region. Target: Caterpillar, Inc corporate headquarters. Assigned lead agent: Counterpunch Additional operatives to be determined by lead agent. Operational Parameters: Complete first phase of mission (approach, destruction of facility) without detection. Begin timing response. Attack targets of opportunity in the city's population center to provoke maximum response. Retreat as necessary once engaged, in order to prevent unnecessary Decepticon casualties. October 16, 2029 Illinois (Counterpunch) Counterpunch appears on the screen, his armoured form straight and unemotive as he delivers his report. "As commanded by Soundwave, I co-opted the services of Fleet and Dreadwind into attacking the Caterpillar Inc Headquarters in the human city of Illinois. Destruction was swift and decisive. Terran response came in 0.4 breems with a news helicopter, which I swiftly dispatched. At 1.2 breems, Autobot units Swoop and Tracks were sighted in the area and combat was joined at 1.4 breems. Whilst we could have completely destroyed the Autobots, EDC response was recorded at 2.4 breems with backup units of a dozen Talon units. Our mission complete, we made a strategic withdrawal. Full tactical data is available to any operative with the permission of Soundwave." He bows stiffly. "Counterpunch out." October 19, 2029 That Thing (Blitzwing) (An Audio report because Blitzwing hates paperwork) So hey Soundwave, your Omega Wave thing, I did some of that with Fusillade and some of the guys last night. Lemme know if you want more of them knocked down after we get fixed up again. October 20, 2029 Dyson Ring Progress (Sunder) A Sweep appears on the monitor. But which one...? "Sunder reporting. The Sweeps and I have made extensive repairs to the Dyson ring, including restoring the consoles and controls to full functionality, and purging a blockage in the ring-wide pipeline system. All the Sweeps participated in this project, utilizing their special individual talents. We are now ready to start transportation of energon from the Dyson Ring, to whichever storage location that Lord Galvatron deems appropriate. Glory to the Empire! HAIL GALVATRON! Sunder out." October 21, 2029 Raid Results, New England States (Catechism) Catechism appears and reports, "Fleet and I raided the New England states for gold and silver," which are excellent conductors and therefore useful to robots. "However, the Wreckers Impactor and Whirl quickly arrived to stop us. As such, we were only able to escape with a small haul. I did learn what that mystery box Whirl has instead of a hand does, though. It *hurts* when he hits you with it. Catechism, out." Blip Warrens Patrol Finding (Catechism) SECURITY LOCKED, IRONCLAD-CLASS Catechism appears with a copy of Shockwave's beautiful map of Cybertron, which she has drawn all over with a marker. She has out a length of radio antennae, which she uses like a pointer to gesture to the map. Catechism explains, "During a routine patrol of the Warrens, I, ah, fell down a hole. Here." She points. "However, this was a productive falling down of a hole, because Arachnae, Fleet, Rampage, and I were able to discover a tunnel system that directly connects the Warrens and the Tunnel of Retoris." She sweeps the point along the map. "This is a pretty clear security risk to us, but as long as the Autobots dont know about it, it's a worse security risk to them! It provides a perfect route for insertion of the bomb squad in Ironclad. We load up in the Warrens, and they'll never see us coming until we pop out in the Tunnel of Retoris." She grins, a terrible light in her optics. "Catechism, out." End File October 22, 2029 Alkor Zephyr, Take Two (Catechism) Catechism is holding an orange box. She reports, "Lord Galvatron, Reflector, Fleet, and I managed to recover the black box from the Dark Comet, where it crashed on Alkor Zephyr." She pauses. "It is actually orange. Anyway, inclement weather kept us from stay too long, so we were unable to recover a sample of the space dragon's corpse or determine why the natives speak our language and parrot twisted bits of our lore. Catechism, out." October 26, 2029 Orders re: Dyson Ring (Shockwave) Shockwave's 'face' appears on the screen, with the dark, curved wall of the War Room behind him. Soundwave is looking over Shockwave's shoulder. Shockwave intones, "Great Galvatron is currently in an undisclosed location. As Chief Logistics Officer I am authorized to issue the following instructions in his stead. Sweeps: Deliver the energon to Imperial Headquarters here on Cybertron via direct spacebridge connection for registration in the fuel inventory, secure storage and subsequent disbursement." The image cuts off again. October 29, 2029 OOC: Request of EVERYONE (Galvatron) (OOC) Hey dudes. I've been swamped by schoolwork, midterms, a wedding, and this Saturday, the GRE. After that I'm gonna pick the pace back up but in the meantime I'd really appreciate it if everyone who's currently engaged in any kind of ongoing plot could send me an @mail with what they're doing, where they're at with it, and what they need to continue (or how they plan to continue). Likewise, if there's something you WANT to do but haven't started or haven't gotten any approvals or whatever yet, include that but note it as such. The plan is to look over all of this for a big old State of the Faction post, so everyone's on the same page and can participate in each other's plots, and so I as fachead can take a guess at how to best move forward in such a way that favors everyone. Some stuff I'll already know about, some stuff I might not, but either way, I'd rather have it all on the table than just a few bits and bobs. I don't want people to feel like I don't have time for them or their RP -- it's just that I barely have time for my own these past few weeks! :( Anyway, you don't have to send me a novel -- if it can be summed up in a few lines, feel free to do so. I'm eager to see what everyone has to share. Galv Category:Reports